


Reservations

by legendrafe



Category: Uncharted (Video Games), Uncharted 4 - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Series, Slow Burn, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendrafe/pseuds/legendrafe
Summary: Rafe goes on yet another business trip & after contemplating for or against the idea of bringing Sam along, he goes for it... taking that risk might have been the worst decision he's ever made, but deep down somewhere in that structured heart of his, he knows that breaking the rules once in a while gives him the excitement he secretly desires.





	1. Perplexed

Rafe's hair is dark, wet and gleaming as he steps out of the luxurious white, marble shower. Steam filled the room, the large mirror became foggy and made it hard for him to see his reflection. He took the towel off the metal rack and dried his body first. His skin was flushed due to the hot water hitting his pale, sensitive skin. He started at his chest and finished at his feet, all the while humming a song that Sam sang to him the previous night. It was pretty catchy and it was clearly stuck in his head. Once he had finished drying off his body, he started on his hair, ruffling it so that every piece was touched by the soft white towel. He had turned the bathroom fan on to filter out some of the steam that was preventing him from seeing himself in the mirror. Now humming louder, he put lotion on his whole body and got dressed in a casual navy blue t-shirt with black Nike jogger sweatpants. He brushed his teeth and began searching for his expensive hair gel that he absolutely cannot live without. Once he finished brushing his teeth, he started to carefully gel back his hair, being cautious not to apply too much. Finally done with his hair, he began shaving his stubble, paying close attention to his very defined jawline. He ever-so-carefully dragged the razor down... "You know I can hear you humming even with that loud fan on, right?" Rafe was startled at the sound of Sam's gruff voice and gave himself a small nick on the jaw by accident, and of course it had started to sting bad and bleed. Rafe had immediately contemplated if he was going to tell Sam that he had caused him to cut himself, but he decided not to because he didn't want to make him feel bad. He assumed that Sam would still be asleep, since it was only 3 A.M. and he normally didn't wake up this early. Rafe winced, "God dammit" under his breath, but very quickly composed himself and wiped off the blood. With both hands, he gripped the edge of the granite counter, attempting to look in the mirror making sure the blood was wiped clean. He exhaled, irritated that he could barely see himself through the foggy mirror, and turned to the frosted glass door to open it. Sam was just standing there with a huge smug smile. Rafe, on the other hand was infuriated and looked up at Sam who was crossing his arms and staring him up and down. "Yeah, I was humming, so what? You sing in the shower, which is a lot worse, believe me." Rafe says bluntly, looking Sam in the eyes. "Mhm, I do and you're right, but you were humming the song that I was singing last night which you claimed _annoyed_ you." Sam said as he held up air quotes around the word "annoyed". Rafe's cheeks grew hot and he could feel himself blushing thanks to both frustration and embarrassment. "I don't care Samuel. Don't interrupt me again unless you actually need something." Rafe huffed and began to close the door, but Sam put his foot in between it before it closed. "As a matter of fact, I do need something in here." Sam said in this sexual, husky tone. "Then grab it and get out of here until I'm done." Sam walked in past Rafe as if he was actually going to grab an item from the shelf, but instead he slowly turned around, rolled his neck and shoulders casually and cornered Rafe between the door and the wall. Rafe's tired eyes suddenly lit up with rage as he realized he was being cornered, struggling to get away. "Mmm, see I told you I needed something in here..." Sam whispers lazily in his ear as his hands are gently smoothing up his abs through his shirt, up to his arms, making it to his small wrists. He promptly slams them hard against the cold wall exposing his blue veins. Shocked by Sam's unusual force, Rafe strains and starts fumbling over his words. "S-sam stop we don't have time for this, our flight leaves at 5, an-" Sam interrupts, "Hey, hey, shh, relax... we got time. You know you really need to ease up." Continuing his antics, he starts to draw circles into Rafe's forearm with his finger. Finally his lips press against his left forearm, eventually trailing to his right. He took in the smell of sweat and expensive hair gel that he was emitting. Rafe uncomfortably shifted his weight from left to right several times, not sure if he should just enjoy the moment or pull away. He reminds himself that he needs to be the one in control, not Sam. Regardless of his emotions, Sam started nipping at the soft skin on his outer biceps leaving him littered in little reddish, purple bruises. Rafe starts to have a hard time holding back his moans, and resorts to resting his head near Sam's neck to keep balance. He wants to bite his neck so bad, but deters himself, which alternatively led him to biting his own bottom lip instead, trying hard to hold back. After minutes of striving to regain control, he just couldn't do it anymore, releasing subtle moans and small desperate thrusts against Sam. Just when Rafe had started to subconsciously give in, Sam quietly laughed at his little moans and desperate thrusts and abruptly pulled away. As Sam broke the kisses, he peeled Rafe's wrists from the wall and tucked them by his side. He started to open the door, getting ready to leave. Rafe was left feeling perplexed, speechless and even more embarrassed that he had been to begin with, and realized that in this moment, Sam had more control than him simply because he resisted the urge to take his "charades" further. He was a mess, with his completely flushed face, left profusely sweating due to the humidity of the bathroom in combination with Sam's warm breath. Sam takes in the gorgeous view of his sweat and delicate red cheeks. Running a hand through his hair, Rafe rushed to the door and with great strength, pushed Sam out for starting something and not finishing it. "Hey, take it easy babe. You know I gotta keep you on edge. We have a long flight ahead of us." Sam winked, putting that smug mask back on, left the room _and_ the door open. Rafe, who was absolutely enraged, slammed the door and turned around to walk to the sink. He slammed his balled fists into the counter and looked down at the sink for a while with his shoulders slouched in defeat. A few minutes passed by and he slowly looked up and could clearly see his reflection now, hair disheveled, scarlet red cheeks and those little bruises Sam left on his arm. He started touching and examining them and surprisingly he slightly smiled. Secretly he loved being marked by Sam, as It put him at ease. He was thrilled to know that somebody actually loves him, and he wanted to show them off. Instead of that "absurd" idea, for the sake of his dignity and name, he decided to exchange his short sleeve, navy blue tee for a long sleeved black one instead. He smoothed the shirt down, fixed some fallen strands of hair and finished shaving. He proceeded to grab his watch and began clasping it on. Soon after, he grabbed the remaining items from the shelves and counter, took one final look to make sure he didn't leave anything and turned off the light and fan. He went straight to his bedroom to finish packing.  

 


	2. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Princess, just relax, alright we'll be there in time. I know how to drive..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, slightly uneventful chapter 2. Kind of a build up to what will happen in future chapters. Also, I have A LOT of school work that I've been needing to get done lately so please forgive me if I'm not consistent.  
> & As always, enjoy! :)

3:25 A.M.

"Why do you need all those clothes Rafe?? We're just visiting Paris for a few days since you always insist on doing your business in person. It's not even a vacation..." Sam said as he finished throwing in a few plain outfits and basic hygiene products into his bag. "Sam, I've already went over this with you the last time I went on a business trip. I have no idea how long I'll be negotiating, signing documents and taking pictures. New plans can come up at any time so you're lucky I even agreed to you joining me this time." Rafe explained as he wandered back into his grand closet to find his 4th suit and tie. Sam sighed... "Yeah, alright..." He sat quietly on the edge of the bed fiddling with his lighter as he patiently waited for Rafe to finish packing. Since this was taking longer than he expected, he decided to get up and go check if all the lights and electronics were off and if the doors were locked.

3:45 A.M.

"Got everything? Did you lock the doors? Are all the lights and fans off?" Rafe paced around trying to remember if he had done these things himself. "Rafe, I turned everything off when you were packing, alright? C'mon lets go." Before leaving though, Rafe adjusted his house security settings at a small panel built into the wall beside the front door. He changed the level of security from moderate to high, and this meant that any time an animal or person walks in the way of one of the security lights Rafe will get notified on his phone. Once the security had been taken care of, Sam and Rafe both trailed their suitcases behind them as they walked to the car. Finally arriving at the trunk, Rafe started to put his bag in the car first. It had to weigh some 90 odd pounds if not more. Visibly struggling to get it in the trunk, he huffed and set it back on the ground. Sam knew his job all too well, and proceeded to pick up the bag and put it in the trunk for Rafe. "Ah well that's okay, you get points for trying babe." Sam laughed because it really wasn't heavy for him at all. Of course Rafe doesn't find it funny so he unlocks the car and gets into the passenger seat, as Sam puts his own bag into the trunk with ease. He opened the door moments later, got in and started the car.

4:10 A.M. Loads of traffic.

"God! Are you serious?! This is the 5th light we've had to stop at in a row!" Rafe was impatient in every aspect of his life and got frustrated easily, but today it was traffic that was making him irritable. "Hey, Princess, just relax, alright we'll be there in time. I know how to drive..." Sam joked with Rafe all the time just to piss him off, and he always did find a way. He really loved to call him names like "princess" because that really got him going. "Don't start Samuel. I'm not in the mood, if you haven't noticed." He turned his whole body to the window and peered out. Sam ignored him, and turned on the radio and listened to the local traffic report to see if there was maybe a wreck nearby and of course, with his luck there was. He sighed and shook his head... Fifteen minutes have passed and Rafe hadn't said one word, and Sam took notice that he had already fallen asleep. He reached out and touched his leg, eventually giving it a quick squeeze and then patting it. Since Rafe didn't wake up from that, he knew he was in dire need for good sleep, so Sam let him sleep.

* * *

They finally made it to the airport, paid for the parking garage fee and parked close to the elevator since they were _very_ close to missing the flight. "Rise and Shine beautiful!" Sam announced loudly, making sure his voice echoed throughout the vast parking garage. Slowly, Rafe opened his eyes, confused at first, but then suddenly alarmed... disoriented. "Oh my god?! Sam what time is it, are we late?" Rafe said in his unintentionally sexy morning voice as he scrambled to the trunk. Sam took a step back and leaned on the car door, eyeing Rafe carefully, "You know, for all that you're worth Rafe, your morning voice has to be one of your best features, it's pretty hot... and _no_ we aren't late if we hurry, its 4:45." Rafe slightly blushed at his compliment and his heart rate sped up just a little bit, as if he just went on a jog. They both met at the trunk, Sam taking charge as usual, opened the trunk and grabbed both bags out and set them on the ground. He took a small glance at Rafe while he wasn't looking, hoping to have made him blush... and guess what? Mission Accomplished. Sam felt a sense of pride roll through him, as he gently nudged Rafe. "Hmm... do I always have an effect on you? You know what, don't answer that it was rhetorical, I already know the answer." He leaned down and pecked a kiss on Rafe's forehead, then swiftly taking the bags and walking in front of him before he could even say a word in his defense. Rafe decided to let it go. He was too tired to deal with Sam's nonsense. He simply rolled his eyes and slumped his shoulders, following close behind Sam... A few minutes later, they had both reached the elevator, and Sam motioned Rafe to go first. "After, you." He said. Rafe complied and hurried into the elevator more alert and aware now. Sam joined him shortly after, pressing number "1" on the elevator keypad. he had parked on level "2", in an attempt to get as close as he could to the airport entrance. Rafe rolled his neck side to side, expressing that he's uncomfortable... Sam let out a fake yawn just to irritate Rafe... "Ahhh I'm tired too, but hey, I'm really good at giving massages you know... and I also happen to know what kind of coffee all the rich boys like, so, how about I buy you coffee _and_ give you a signature Samuel Drake massage for _free_? Sounds pretty good, huh? You gotta admit that sounds convincing, I mean c'mon who wouldn't want a Samuel Drake massage..." Sam smiled when he saw Rafe roll his eyes. He moved closer to Rafe hugging his shoulders, moving his head so that it rests on his chest. Rafe closed his eyes and let out a sigh of annoyance against his chest. He was so tired so the only thing he could come up with was a blunt "Yeah, sure thanks."


	3. Hustle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Rafe face airport inconvinience but eventually their hustling results in an undisturbed 13 hour flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to get this out a few days earlier than expected! Its pretty short though. The next chapter should be a lot longer.

"Yeah, sure, sure just a minute." Sam and Rafe were standing at the check in counter, late of course. They were lucky enough that the TSA line was short or else they'd miss the flight all together. Sam finally retrieved the the tickets for the woman behind the counter after digging through his messy dufflebag. "Alright, thank you, just give me a minute.....okay you guys are checked in. Walk all the way past the next 4 gates and your gate will be the last one to the right, gate C7." 

"Thank you!" Sam's voice trailed as he ran off, alongside Rafe, bag clenched tight in his left hand and a delicate wrist in the other.

By the time they found the gate, group B was already boarding (group b boards after first class and group A). Sam approached the the man at the ticket scanner and tried explaining the best he could what had happened and apologized for being late. "Of course! No,no its really not a problem sir. Please, go ahead." The tickets were scanned and the man handed them back to Sam. "Thanks man I really appreciate it." Sam added.  

Rafe and Sam both walked down the long jetway that led into the big Southwest Airlines plane. "Ugh, you know what? I knew this was a bad idea from the beginning. I wanted to try a normal approach and look how this has turned out. Like shit. Should have just agreed with my father to take his private plane. Would have avoided these lines at least." Rafe scoffed due to the line they were currently waiting in to board the plane. "Relax Rafe, c'mon. At least we made it... remember the guy at the ticket scanner? Yeah, him. He didn't have to let us on this plane at all, but he did. So just remember that next time you want to complain about a simple line." Sam remarked, looking out the windows of the jetway, as the line progressed every few seconds. Rafe didn't want to answer because he knew Sam was right... _again_.  

"Look, there are hardly any seats left!" Rafe was thoroughly irritated by now and completely disregarded the other passengers who were looking at him. "Right here Rafe... look I found a whole open row. Look a little harder next time, you're so used to everything coming so easily it's unbelievable." Sam dropped some truth on him that deep down did not sit well, but he grinned and bared it. "Go ahead." Sam waved his hand motioning for Rafe to sit at the window seat, as he always did. Sam really didnt care either... as much of a brat Rafe is, he still loved him and was happy to be with him no matter what. 

A whole flow of B group passengers filled the plane to its macimum capacity. Apparently a lot of people where trying to fly to Paris today... Nobody else had joined the plane after a total of about ten minutes and after that, they were all set to take off. But before that of course, a flight attendant spoke for an extra four to five minutes, explaining emergency situations, overview of food, drinks, wifi, etc. Rafe had nearly drifted to sleep soon after she stopped talking and they finally took off minutes after that. 

Even after their constant bickering back and forth, Sam still managed to reach for the familiar porcelain hand he prized so much. He brought it up to his lips to kiss it, and to his utter surprise Rafe didn't pull away... probably because he was too drained to even worry about it. This flight will take nearly 13 hours so Sam figured he would have a little fun with Rafe later... not now because he wanted him to rest. He leaned in closer to him, still holding his hand and gently kissed his cheek. He pushed the loose strands of hair out of his face and moved them back into place. "Sleep tight sweetheart..." Sam said in his whispery tone. Rafe said nothing... although, he wasn't fully immersed into an imaginative dream yet, so he laxly squeezed Sam's hand twice, then lazily pulled his own hand back to his head, which was leaning against the closed window. Sam was content with Rafe's little gesture and leaned back on his own seat and started to doze off too... 

**Author's Note:**

> More to come (:  
> If you liked it let me know in the comments! Any feedback is appreciated! Thank you for your patience, kudos and kind comments <3


End file.
